


The scars of the past

by BlueMagic



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - PTAtale, Cause the writer sure don't, Dark Past, F/F, F/M, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Maybe - Freeform, Nightmares, Or from main cast, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Is Badass, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Smutt, reader has tattoos, who knows at this point - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMagic/pseuds/BlueMagic
Summary: You were the type of person to scare people away.You acted tough, had tattoos, piercings and cuts on your arm.People were too scared to ask what happened to you....But he wasn't too afraid to ask...





	1. Chapter 1

_Breath_

_In. Out. In. Out._

_It's almost over just hang in there._

_It was just another beating, you survived all the past one's you can survive this._

_Another burning sensation went through your body as your father dragged his knife down your arm._

_Make it stop._

_It was your fourteenth birthday, why was he doing this?_

_Blood trickled from the deep cuts he left on your arm._

_Crying, something light hit your face._

_**"Wear this. I have friends coming over."** His voice frightened you._

_He closes the door with a loud bang._

_You inspect the item._

_Muttering under your shaky breath._ "I don't want to do this anymore"

_**You equipped the lingerie.**  _

_Tears are now staining your face._

* * *

 

You shot up from your bed.

You've been having nightmares from  **Your** past.

You're twenty-ish you lost count by now.

No-one ever celebrated your birthday....Except for your mum...

Tears are rolling down your face again.

"Come on ___, You're better than this." 

You put on a smile and check your phone.

_1:30 am_

This was the earliest you woke up from a nightmare.

It was no use going back to sleep now anyway.

"It was time I went for a walk anyway." You sighed picking up the closest shirt.

* * *

 

Of course, nothing was open. what were you thinking?

You've been walking for the past hour looking for anywhere to be open.

Heck, there wasn't even any bars open!

You rubbed your eyes in frustration as you turn a corner.

Then you the bright annoying orange font.

'Grillby's 2 (Now on the surface)' 

You've heard of this bar. 'The only monster bar in the underground' as everyone would say.

It better serves some strong ass whisky here.

But heck, you didn't mind monsters. This could be fun.

You open the door with your best fake smile.

_Pretend your fine and no one will notice._

 ...

Little did you know everyone noticed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet sans.  
> Oh boy! is it hot under the collar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, i couldn't make this longer.  
> I am bad at making chapters long. -_-  
> Sorry again.  
> See you at the end!

The inside was pleasant, it might have smelled of burnt dog treats and ketchup? But heck it was welcoming. More so than Gary's down the road. 

Grillby's was run by a fire elemental right? So ordering water would be a no no better keep that in mind. 

You took a seat at the bar and looked up at the towering fire elemental. Let's just say things here was a little hot under the collar. 

Everyone stared at you till you ordered, it was nerve racking. 

You ordered a glass of whisky and relaxed. 

* * *

 

"hey, bucko." The sudden voice startled you. 

Shit, you almost spat whisky in someone's face and let me tell you last time you did that. Let's say it did not end well...

"that’s my seat" 

"Oh, sorry dude. Come here often?" You moved over and looked at the monster, he was a short skeleton monster with a ketchup stained hoodie. He was slightly taller than you, which wasn't a compliment you are pretty short yourself. 

He seemed to be shocked at your surprising kindness. Heck, his eyes were completely empty, it was frightening. 

"Uhh... If you're going to stare at me for so long, at least buy me a drink." His face shifted into slight amusement as you give a light smile at him. 

"sorry I was staring off into space.one could say it was-" before he could finish the pun you HAD to but in. 

"Astronomical~" The bars reaction was priceless, the skeleton burst out laughing whilst everyone groaned hysterically.

"omg kid. Who knew you were a star at puns" his eyes? were back and shining like stars. 

" By the way, my names sans. Sans the skeleton." 

"pleaser meeting you sans, names ___. ___ the human" You both giggled at this exchange of names. 

"so." His voice broke through your laughter causing you to look up at him. 

"what's with your arms?"  

**ABORT ABORT SUDDEN FRIEND LOST!**

With quick thinking, you cover the cuts on your arms. "it's nothing sans." 

"if was 'nothing' you wouldn't cover those cuts bucko"  

It wasn't a lie. He was right. 

"Look sans." You let out a drawn out sigh "I don't want to talk about it." 

Sans looks at your face. 

"it's fine kiddo. By the way, what was the question you asked earlier." He was putting on a false smile and sweating heavily. 

"oh yeah! Do you come here often?" You put on a smile and look at him. 

"Only if I can't sleep. You?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so bad for writing second chapters OMG!  
> Btw before you go to the next chapter or leave the page.  
> I have something to ask.  
> I was thinking of changing my profile picture and name. If this is a good idea write so in the comments.  
> Thanks  
> Blue out~


End file.
